


The Pirate and the Girl

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [1]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much the entire Sith Inquisitor storyline (swtor) on Tatooine told from Andronikos' POV and then the pre-Alderaan conversations that leads up to the Inquisitor on Alderaan stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Girl

Andronikos Revel was not a tall man. He wasn’t necessarily short, either, but he was definitely on the shorter side of ‘average’. The monster that barged into his room, while not a giant, was damn close to being one. Evolutionary instinct took over. Andronikos didn’t make eye contact. Maybe this thing was in the wrong room. He seemed a little lost.

“Andronikos Revel?”

 _She_ seemed a little lost. The monster’s voice had that curvy Imperial accent. And was high enough for it to only be a woman’s. He and Webb stared at each other, neither moving. Move and this monster could attack. And it knew his name. Damn. He was trying to keep a low profile.

“I believe you have the artifact I’m looking for.”

The monster shifted, and crossed her arms impatiently.

He broke the silence, disregarding the monster for a moment. He was in charge here, no matter how muscled or intimidating the thing was. “Webb, folks aren’t supposed to know I’m here.”

The man nodded. “I’m sorry, Andronikos. It was that damn bartender.” He glanced at the monster nervously.

He didn’t have time for Webb to chicken out. “Take care of it.”

The man left in a hurry.

Andronikos ran his hand down his face, just to ignore the monster for a bit longer. He wanted to call Casey, but now there was this interruption. He decided to just get it over with.

“Now,” He turned to face the monster and stopped midsentence.

The monster wasn’t alone. In fact, it seemed the monster hadn’t spoke at all and the speaker was a pudgy girl dressed in patched clothes. The first thing he noticed was the scar on the left side of her face. It looked like someone had tried to set her face on fire but it didn’t get any higher than her temple. Instead it went down past her jaw and disappeared under her robes.

She had a very round face, eyebrows naturally angled upward, making her look a little nervous or timid. And this girl looked innocent. But looks often deceived. She’d just asked after a Sith artifact. Either she was a Sith’s slave or one hell of a weird Sith.

“So.” He nodded to her, deciding to play it safe and assume she was Sith. He didn’t need to get electrocuted today. “Your artifact. I don’t have it, and I’m glad. Thing drove my crew insane. They mutinied. I floated ten days in a disabled escape pod and spent thirty days in Imperial lockup on account of that hunk of rock.”

She tilted her head curiously at him. The monster saw and spoke out a large amount of gibberish in a cavernous voice. Whatever it said didn’t seem to satisfy her.

Andronikos put his hands on his hips. “I know what I saw, girl. But I won’t stop you from going after that rock.” That would be dangerous. Maybe they could help each other. “The guy who has your artifact is the guy I’m on Tatooine to kill. Sylas Wilkes, my old first mate. He started the mutiny, then tossed me into space. Now he’s an Exchange big shot. He’s got your Sith toy.”

“The Exchange?”

So, she didn’t know anything about the criminal underworld. “Gang that controls Tatooine. When they aren’t fighting the Hutts.”

She bit her lip. “How come you haven’t killed this Wilkes yet? You don’t have a reputation for mercy.”

Oh, she had nerve, he could give her that. “I’ve been chasing Wilkes halfway across the galaxy,” he snarled. “Stole my favorite blasters, not to mention my pride. Lucky thing, I got a contact inside the Exchange. Only I can’t just stroll into the Exchange base.”

But she could, he realized. They wouldn’t know who she was. Dress her in a disguise and she could get right up to Casey and no one would be the wiser.

The girl raised an eyebrow. “The big bad pirate scared of a few little Exchange thugs?”

He was about to snap something back when it hit him that she was teasing him. Fucking Sith in general didn’t know when to not make fun of someone; she didn’t seem to be the exception. But he still wasn’t sure if she was Sith. She seemed too polite. “ _Funny_ , girl. But some of us can’t shoot lightning from our fingers like Sith.” He eyed her. No reaction on the lightning thing. Maybe she wasn’t Sith? “Contact’s name is Casey Rix. Old friend used to be part of my crew.”

Old friend. New flame. They had started something before the mutiny with mixed results. Either it was great and they were a team, or they were throwing anything not bolted down at each other. Maybe it was better if she didn’t know he was on Tatooine.

“But she…uh, doesn’t know I’m here. She’s sure to know where Wilkes is hiding. Tell her you know me, and she’ll tell you everything.”

“You must have quite a way with the ladies to produce that kind of reaction.”

“Let’s just say Casey and I go way back. You get that information, you can do what you want with it, but I’d appreciate if you came back here first. Me and Wilkes are long overdue for a talk.”

She nodded and paused. “I didn’t introduce myself.”

The monster shut his eyes and sighed quietly.

The girl gave him a tired look. “Don’t even start.” She turned her golden eyes back to Andronikos. “My name is Wenia Zana. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You already know who I am.”

She shifted on her feet. “Do you have coordinates for the Exchange?”

“Out past the walls. Left of the trawler. Might have to ask around.”

Wenia the maybe-Sith turned and left.

Andronikos shook his head. She was… He pushed her from his thoughts and went to find Webb.

* * *

 

Wenia barged back into his room hours later, interrupting him.

He started over with Webb. “Tell Regg I can’t have anymore slipups. Wilkes finds out I’m here, it’ll be like Ruusan all over again.”

Webb acted like he was ashamed to have been found with the Twi’lek dancer in his room. “Y-Yes, Andronikos. Whatever you say.” He didn’t budge.

“Go!” he snapped, and Webb scampered out of the room.

Wenia nearly got trampled. Her monster wasn’t in danger of the same fate. She was sunburnt. Pretty badly, too. The monster was still pasty and didn’t look like he’d spent hours in the desert.

“’Bout time. This room’s feeling’ like that escape pod.” He tossed her a canteen. “Make me happy.”

She turned even redder and nearly choked on the water. “What?”

“Tell me you found Wilkes,” Andronikos added for clarification.

“Casey gave me this datapad.” She floated it to him with Force and splashed water on her face.

He began scrolling through it. “Good girl, Casey. Good girl. She’s bailed me out of more than a few messes.” That was weird. Andronikos clicked the file and smirked. “Out of ether’s view, huh? Spineless son of a Hutt is hiding underground.”

The girl plopped down into a chair across from him. “I suppose if he’s underground already we don’t have to dig him a grave.”

Alright, that was almost funny. He could give her that. “There’s a system of caves on the other side of an abandoned farm settlement. I wager that’s what Casey meant.”

The monster said something.

“What’d he say?”

Wenia sent a tired look at the towering monster. “Khem’s asking why you aren’t shooting yet.”

“I always want to shoot something.” Andronikos frowned at the datapad. “But it looks like Casey encrypted something on this datapad. Access code. Something we’ll need to get into this hidden HQ, probably.”

“Looks like it’ll come in handy tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” He shot to his feet. “Wilkes could get away.”

The girl shrunk into the chair. “I heard Sand People come out at dusk.”

Oh. Andronikos stared at the wall. There were no windows, and he hadn’t gotten a replacement chrono yet since Ruusan. He thought it was early afternoon. Oops. “Sorry,” he spat.

She set the water canteen down. “So tomorrow then.”

* * *

She was waiting for him in the cantina, hood pulled low and shying away from a Zabrak who kept stepping closer as she moved away. Wenia caught sight of him and hurried over. “Good morning.”

Morning it was. Good… well, it’d be good when he killed Wilkes. “Let’s go.”

He stepped out of the cantina and was blinded by the suns. Fuck, this was what he got for being indoors for weeks and not seeing real sunlight.

And Tatooine had two suns.

“Are you alright?”

Andronikos blinked at the girl next to him. “Fine.” This was just what he needed. Not being able to see. He squinted around, eyes slowly adjusting. “Speeder renter’s this way.”

He led the way, enjoying the fresh air, the sunlight on his scalp, everything but the brightness. And the heat. It was a little too hot for him, but the girl next to him had sweat beading her nose and all they were doing was walking.

“I’m going to blast Wilkes for every day I spent floating in that escape pod. And then I’m going to stomp on his bones.”

Wenia didn’t say anything.

Huh. Maybe she was made of tougher stuff than he thought.

The speeder vendor rented them a modest thing that was more patches than anything else. Andronikos looked over at the girl. “I’m driving.”

She nodded.

He slipped behind the control and revved the engine. Oh, that felt good. He fooled around with the settings, and piloted them towards the farm settlement.

“How long have you known Wilkes?”

Did she want to make small talk? “I like to fly things in peace and quiet.”

She turned to look at the view as they sped past rock formations and the endless desert. Her hood fell off with the wind and fly-aways from her bun spun in the breeze. Her spine stiffened with excitement. “Is that a bantha?”

He glanced to the right. Stars and moons. “Do you not know what one is?”

Wenia went quiet and shook her head.

“Yeah, that’s a bantha.”

She didn’t interrupt the silence with any more questions.

* * *

 

If he saw another Exchange goon, he was going to force himself to not kill them. He needed answers. Andronikos stepped over the bodies of the group he’d just shot full of holes.

Wenia was behind him, watching the hallway. So far she’d told him when people were coming, not really fighting. He still wasn’t sure if she was Sith or not, and at this point, he didn’t want to ask.

“I’m going to blast Wilkes to pieces.” He turned in a circle and stared at the three tunnels branching from the cavern they stood in. “Just as soon as we find him.” Andronikos angrily fired his blasters into a nearby crate.

The girl pointed to their right. “I think down there.”

It was a good point to start as any.

He readied his blasters and stalked down the tunnel. Empty. At the end was a security door and panel. “Think this is where the code comes in handy.” He punched it in.

The door opened smoothly.

Andronikos stormed in, Wenia close on his heels.

“Well, well. Andronikos Revel.” Wilkes sneered at him. He’d grown out his hair since the mutiny. “I’m surprised they let you out of Imperial prison. And you brought a girl.” He looked over Wenia. “How cute. But you see these guys, Cutie? They’ll crush you and your pirate.”

The two slabs of muscle he was referring to grinned at Wenia, and she met their stares evenly. “Don’t call me Cutie.”

Wilkes gave her an odd look. “Let me guess from your accent. You’re here for the artifact, the one the Empire was so keen on getting just before I rightfully crushed Andronikos? Would you believe he called me a nobody?” He turned back to Andronikos and spoke in a raspy voice. “’A worthless, mangy, skinny little nobody.’”

“When the fuck would I say ‘mangy’?” Andronikos asked.

But Wilkes had turned back to Wenia. Maybe because she was the only one actually listening to him. “So I took his ship, his crew, his cargo, his blasters, and what else?” He grinned maliciously and stomped over to leer Andronikos in the face. “Oh, his girl. Who’s nobody now, _Niko_?”

Casey was with him? The son of a Hutt. “I’m going to rip your throat out while you try to scream,” Andronikos spat.

“You’ll never beat me,” Wilkes sang, slowly backing away to get his throat out of Andronikos’ vicinity. “And you’ll never get your artifact. Boys, kill the girl.”

Wenia squeaked at that.

“But keep Andronikos alive.” Wilkes’ smile turned disturbingly happy. “I’ll want to play with him a little while longer.”

Before either bodyguard could so much as get their blasters out of their holsters, Andromikos fired two quick shots, one from each blaster.

The bodies hit the floor, missing the backs of their skulls.

Wilkes paled. “You idiot. You’ll never get it now!”

Andronikos holstered his guns and stalked over to Wilkes. He punched his nose. That ought to hurt like hell.

But Wilkes wasn’t done talking. “Not the artifact, not the blasters, nothing!” He started cackling and dropped to his knees.

“I think you knocked the sense out of him.” Wenia nudged him with her finger.

“You’re so stupid, Niko. The great Andronikos Revel chases me across five planets only to fail. Even got a girl on his side, and they both fail.” He dissolved into more cackling.

“Talk sense!” Andronikos snapped.

“The artifact,” Wilkes grinned. “It’s cursed. It’s _cursed_.”

“Yeah, I figured that one out.”

“They… they took it. Just like how I took it from you. Took it _all_ \- the blasters, the artifact, the money.”

Wenia knelt and gently tilted his chin. “Tell us where they are.”

Wilkes’ crazy smiled slipped into something full of terror. “Chase them if you like, girl. They went into the deep desert. Sand people’ll eat you before you even catch them.” He wiggled away from her.

“I’ve heard enough.” Andronikos pulled a blaster and aimed it between Wilkes’ eyes. “Now give me one good reason not to blow your teeth through the back of your skull.”

He started laughing again.

Wenia stood and stepped away, out of brain-splatter range.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time, Wilkes. Can’t say it was nice knowing you, either.”

“Heh,” wheezed Wilkes. “I have no regrets. Least of all this-”

Andronikos pulled the trigger.

The body thudded to the ground.

Andronikos shot it a couple more times for good measure. He deserved it. “Idiot. Lost your artifact and my special-made blasters. Just wait until I find those thieves.”

“How deep into the desert do we have to go?” Wenia asked, feeling her sunburn.

He sighed, thinking. “Well, the speeder will only take us so far.” He spied a console against the far wall and began to search through it. “But the coordinates Wilkes had are a little further out than that.” He grumbled and kicked Wilkes’ body as he passed it. “Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the better chance of showing those thieves what’s what.”

Wenia bit her lip. “How long do you think that’ll take?”

“Dunno. But we’re going to need supplies.”

She nodded. “Back to the speeder, then.”

* * *

 

Andronikos had a feeling that the vendor he’d payed to watch the speeder was going to sell it the moment he was out of sight. Oh well.

“So.” Wenia looked at her datapad. “We go…” she trailed off as she turned in a circle. “That way?”

“It’s south, so yeah.” He started across the dunes, pack digging into his shoulders as the suns beat down. He’d relented and found a hat to keep the sun off his scalp. And out of his eyes. It was even brighter out in the open desert.

Behind him he heard Wenia stumbling in the sand.

“You coming or-” Andronikos stopped mid-sentence as he turned around.

She was half-in the dune, stuck up to her hips, and grinning. “Sand feels like sugar,” she stated. She shrugged off her pack and tried to pull herself out. All Wenia accomplished was turning around and falling flat on her ass. She giggled.

Andornikos decided he wasn’t sure what to think. She was definitely… odd. He offered her his hand and got her upright. “Hold still.” He took off his own pack and began to dig one of her legs out, sand spilling down either side of the dune. He heard her breathing hitch when his hands got to her thigh. “Can you get out now?”

Wenia wriggled her leg out, and the other one quickly followed as the sand spilled over into the hole her leg had vacated. “Thank you.”

“You like sand?”

“I… Yes. There’s nothing like it on Dromund Kaas.”

He didn’t need to hear her whole life story. “Here.” He passed Wenia her pack. “Let’s get a move on.”

She managed to only get stuck in the sand once more, and got herself out.

Andronikos kept up his sturdy pace towards the cliffs in the distance.

“Um… Should we stop?” Wenia asked.

He looked over at her. Her face was flushed under the sunburn, sweat gathered in the elbow creases of her shirt. “What for?”

She pointed at the suns.

Blast. Dusk again. Andronikos mentally reminded himself to get a new chrono. Or steal one. Whichever was easier.

“At the cliffs.” He turned and kept going, hearing her plod along behind him. The shadows cast by the stone were just a few hundred feet away when she spoke again.

“Andro-” Wenia was cut off.

He twirled, blasters at the ready. Wenia was lying flat on the sand.

She sat up, blood covering her shoulder and eyes huge. “Sand people.”

“Sniper.”

Wenia climbed to her feet and pointed towards the cliffs. “Probably there.”

“Shit. I can’t see any of them.”

She ran past him into the shadow. Andronikos was on her heels. “Your shoulder okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re bleeding.”

Wenia looked down at her left shoulder and grimaced. “I’ll be fine. We need to deal with the sand people.”

He drew his blasters and looked around. “I don’t see- _Oof_.”

She tackled him and something went whizzing by over their heads. “I sense them.”

She sensed- Andronikos grunted as she dropped her pack on him and ran towards a shadow.

Oh hell.

Wenia wasn’t a slave.

She was Sith.

Lightning arced from her fingers and lit up the cliff in flashes of purple, illuminating the crouching figures of Sand People. She slowly headed towards them, a sphere of sparking light surrounding her.

Wenia threw out her arms.

Lightning shot out from her and tore into the Sand People.

When she was done with them, they were smoking skeletons.

Andronikos shook the sand out of his hat as she returned to him. “Sith.”

“That’s all,” she said. “I don’t sense any nearby.”

“Then let’s go.” He tucked his hat into his pack and pointed to the cavern the sand people had been hiding near. “We’ll camp in there.”

She slung her pack over one shoulder. “Alright.”

They made it to the cave and she slipped the pack onto the ground.

“Might wanna deal with your arm now.”

“Do you have any kolto?”

“Didn’t pack any, didn’t tell nobody to pack any.”

“Alright.” Wenia closed her eyes and grimaced. Purple light surrounded her shoulder and slowly dimmed. “I hate healing myself,” she sighed.

Well… okay. He didn’t know what to say to that. “I’ll take first watch.” Andronikos sat at the front of the cavern and munched on a protein bar.

She was Sith. Made sense, but definitely more to the story because she wasn’t like any Sith he’d met before. Maybe if they made it out of the desert alive he’d buy her a drink.

* * *

 

“According to this datapad, the thieves headed in this direction.” Andronikos pointed north.

Wenia picked up a water canteen and shook it. “They left water!”

“That’s not water.”

“Then what is it?”

“I wouldn’t-”

Too late. She opened it and sniffed the liquid inside. “Oh, that’s vile.”

“Old trick in the desert. Drink your piss.”

“I…” Wenia tossed the canteen aside. “That’s disgusting.”

“You do what you gotta do, Sith.” Andronikos started hiking north.

“I’d rather die of dehydration.”

* * *

 

She seemed even more sunburnt.

“Here.” Andronikos passed her the sunscreen. “Put more on.”

“I doubt it’ll help at this point.”

“Couldn’t make it worse.”

Wenia smiled and took the bottle. “Thank you.”

Andronikos sipped his canteen. “I think we’re almost there. They didn’t have the supplies we had, and I think they went running in the middle of the night. Couldn’t get far.”

She went still. “Something’s coming. A…”

A bantha appeared over the dune.

“Bantha!” Wenia grinned. “It’s so cute!”

Andronikos stared hard at her. He hadn’t ever heard anyone call a bantha cute. Ever. “Let’s keep going.”

* * *

 

The datapad was cracked and the screen was scratched from sand. He held it at a different angle. “This datapad says they went east. Can’t be much further.”

“It’s getting late.” Wenia peered out of the tent the thieves had left behind. “And there’s no cliffs or anything nearby.”

“How ‘bout the tent?”

“Fine with me.” She sealed up the entrance and set her pack down.

“So, Sith, tell me about yourself.” Andronikos tossed her a package of protein cubes. “You’re not like any Sith I’ve heard of.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve never seen a bathna and you like the sand a whole lot more than a normal person.”

“I grew up on Dromund Kaas,” Wenia said. She kicked off her boots and used them as a pillow. She popped a cube into her mouth. “It’s… it rains every day. Nothing’s ever completely dry, and it’s cold there.”

“So you like it hot.” Andronikos wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

He got the sense that if she wasn’t sunburnt as badly as she was, she’d be blushing the same color her skin currently was.

“I…” She blinked tiredly at him. “What about you?”

“How do I like it?”

“Tatooine.” She looked away and silently ate another cube.

“Hot. Desert. Sand gets everywhere.” He demonstrated that last one as he scratched his ear and found sand back behind it. “I just want to get revenge and get off this rock. It’s not the heat, it’s the sand. I hate it. Ruined the engines of the frigate I hitched a ride on.” He looked back at her to see her already asleep. “Well, ‘night to you, too, Sith.”

* * *

 

Her nose was peeling.

Andronikos decided against telling her. There wasn’t any way for her to fix it.

Wenia wiped sweat off her brow and held up the datapad. “Here.”

“Shit,” Andronikos spat as he read it. “Stay sharp, Sith. The thieves ran right into the beast’s mouth. The Sand People’s camp.”

She looked happy. “Then we’re almost done! Right?”

“Yeah.” He started towards the collection of tents he’d marked on his datapad yesterday.

She sped up to walk next to him. “So what does the camp look like?”

“Like tents.”

“Oh.” Wenia remained silent.

“Might be banthas.”

She smiled at him. A nice, normal, happy smile that one would probably give a friend with good news. Hope was in that smile, and honesty, and friendliness.

Andronikos couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him so openly.

He supposed he liked it.

“Question for you, Sith.”

“I think I’ve asked enough questions that you can ask away.”

“Is it some big breach of protocol if I don’t call you Lord or Darth whatever?”

“I..” She furrowed her brow. “I don’t know.”

“Can I call you Wenia?”

“Of course. I don’t really think Lord Zana fits me. I’m…” Wenia looked down at herself. “I’m not Sithy.”

He decided he wasn’t going to comment on that, and instead pointed at the dark specs lining the dunes in the distance. “That’s the Sand People camp.”

“How do you want to handle it? Will there be guards? And do you think the thieves will be somewhere specific?”

So.

Many.

Questions.

Andronikos nodded. “Armed and dangerous. Give ‘em all you got.”

“Okay.”

She remained quiet until they reach the dunes surrounding the compound. “Do you want to go first? I can shield you.”

“Yeah.” He dropped his pack next to hers and spun his blasters around his fingers. “Let’s go get us some thieves.”

* * *

 

“DAMNED NERF-HERDING SONS OF HUTTS!” Andronikos roared, and drilled more shots into the corpse’s ass. “THEY GOT AWAY.”

Wenia was staring at the holocron, but looked over as he fired away into the body of the thief. “They were killed.” She swallowed at she took a closer look. “And possibly eaten. There’s a difference.”

“What?!” Andronikos held out his arms, pissed. “It doesn’t bother you that these idiots run off with your artifact and don’t even get to knock them around?” He holstered his blasters. “I just can’t figure you out.”

She was a Sith, but she didn’t act Sithy. No, she was timid and nice and… Sweet. She had a sweet and unassuming personality. Not Sith-like at all.

She bit her lip. “I think it’s enough to know that they suffered.”

“For you, maybe.” He kicked the corpse. “I was looking forward to shooting the eyeballs out of their skulls.” He smirked. “But you’re the boss, huh?”

She cradled the artifact in her arms. “I suppose? What do you mean?”

He shook his head. “Now are we gonna get off this rock or what?”

Wenia stepped out of the tent and back into the sun. “The sooner, the better, I think, for my skin.”

“Outpost’s this way.” Andronikos started towards the outpost, expecting to have to hotwire a speeder.

* * *

 

He didn’t. Apparently the man who he’d paid to watch the speeder had been shot, and whoever had shot him hadn’t known he was watching the speeder.

So the speeder was still right where he’d left it.

Wenia nodded off on the way back to the cantina.

He glanced over at her.

If he took away the sunburn and the scar, he supposed she was pretty. In a quiet, usually over-looked sort of way.

It was that blasted smile she’d given him. It’d…

Andronikos sped up.

That smile had done something to him. It was too nice, too innocent. He was a murderer, a pirate, he stole from whoever he wanted and left challengers dying in the dirt. He didn’t deserve a smile like that.

He parked the speeder. “Hey. Wenia.” No response. “Wenia.”

She blinked at him. “Andronikos.”

“At the cantina.”

Wenia looked out the windshield at the cantina bathed in late afternoon sunlight. “Okay.” She exited the speeder and slung her pack over her shoulder.

“Meet you for a drink once we’re cleaned up?”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

“You’re telling me.” Andronikos forced a smile and turned away from the Cartel guy. He wasn’t interested in spice.

Unless he was the one stealing it.

Not buying.

Wenia had put on drab gray robes and was standing quietly in the corner. She saw him and hurried over. “Androikos, could you please… kiss me or… something?”

He was used to her asking weird questions and confused questions and questions out of the blue that weren’t related to anything in particular, but this was a first from the Sith. “What?”

“Kiss me. Or… whatever it is that couples do.”

“Huh. You got a craving for me?”

“There’s a creepy man who keeps insinuating things that… I don’t like what he’s saying.”

“Oh.” Andronikos swept his gaze over the dusty cantina. “That Zabrak?”

“Yes. He keeps following me and I don’t like it. And I know the Empire isn’t popular here, so I don’t really want to electrocute him.”

“If it gets him to leave you alone…” He ducked his head to kiss her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands wander a little bit to sell the couple act.

She was tense. At first.

He pulled away and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “There.”

“I…” Wenia’s face was burning red, and not just from the desert sunburn. “That was quite a kiss,” she said breathlessly.

“Eh. It was nothing. But the creep’s gone.” Andronikos signaled for water. “You mind taking me along for the ride when you leave?”

She looked surprised.

“I’m a damn good pilot, and I’ve got contacts a Sith’ll never make on her own. It’ll be your show, no questions asked.”

Wenia bit her lip.

“Come on, Sith. Can’t I catch a ride?”

“You have no intention of letting this drop, do you?”

“Take it that’s a yes.”

She nodded.

“Then let’s get off this rock.”

“You keep saying that. Is it a catchphrase or something?”                                                                

Andronikos saw her teasing smile and deiced some things weren’t worth it, even if they were correct.

* * *

 

He had his stuff packed.

In one small bag and trunk of loot he’d managed to retrieve from stuff Wilkes left behind on various planets.

Everything he’d had when he’d be released from prison, and what he’d managed to get along the way.

And a brand spanking new chrono he’d relieved a Duro of.

Wenia selected the hangar on the lift and they shot up. She was the first one off the lift and he saw her pause. A moment later and he saw why.

“So you beat Wilkes and made it outta the desert alive, huh?” Casey stared affectionately at Andronikos. “When I heard you were heading for the desert… well, I didn’t expect to see either of you again.”

Wenia pointed at him. “I found Andronikos!”

“Ha!” Casey smirked. “You should stick with this one, Andronikos. Might learn a sense of humor.”

“Look it,” he spat defensively. “I have a sense of humor-”

“Relax, it was a joke.” Casey held up her arms in a peaceful gesture. She looked back at Wenia. “I’m glad you came back because it gives me a chance to thank you for taking out that runt Wilkes.”

Andronikos paused. Had… had Casey been stringing Wilkes along?

“With some real leadership, maybe the Exchange on Tatooine can finally move ahead for a change.” Casey put her hands on her hips and nodded.

“Good luck,” Wenia said politely.

“Thanks. I’m hopeful. And Niko.” Casey took in the bag he had slung over his shoulder and seemed to understand that he was leaving. “I’m sorry.”

Yeah, they were over. “It’s alright, hun. We wouldn’t’ve worked out anyway. All that shouting and throwing stuff. Somebody was bound to get hurt.”

“Right,” Casey looked away. “Well, guess it’s goodbye then.” She headed towards the lift. He could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle. “Good luck out there,” she called to him as the doors shut.

And then Casey was gone, just him and the Sith.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be fine here.”

“Heh. I’ve got the feeling we’re going to make a damn fine team, you and me. Now lets get off this rock.” Andronikos walked towards the Sith ship. It was a Fury class, painted dark and definitely sinister and intimidating. Top of the line from the looks of it.

Wenia unlocked the ship’s door. “Hello? Khem, I’m back, and I’ve got the pirate with me.”

Andronikos followed her on board. Red lights. Creepy. Or fun.

The monster… Khem, she’d called him, appeared down a hallway and said something in his language.

“Yes you will.” She crossed her arms and stared at Khem. “There’s six bunks. Not all are yours.” She looked back at Andronikos. “Pick whichever bunk you want, but I’m going to suggest you select one not near Khem’s. He’s… grouchy right now.”

Andronikos slung his bag up onto a top bunk that wasn’t near the rumpled bed. He inspected the rest of the ship.

Escape pod, conference room, lounge and dejarik table, cargo hold that he was going to organize if Wenia would let him, engine room, med-bay, and a room with the door shut that he’d bet was her room.

He found Wenia in the cockpit, talking to a protocol droid.

She saw him and walked over. “Settled in?”

“I guess. Can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Is something wrong? Khem?” She looked concerned.

“Nah. But what’s your story, Wenia? Seems like you know all about me and I don’t know nothing about you. I honestly can’t get a straight read on you.”

The concerned look melted off into something dejected. “I am- _was_ a slave. I suppose I still am one since the Sith still call me ‘slave.’ And they said they’ll kill me if I fail at getting all the artifacts my master needs.”

Oh. That explained a lot of things. And hell, she’d come after him. He was a pirate. Sure, he’d never been in the slaving business, but plenty of other pirates were.

“Funny how those Sith work,” Andronikos said. He decided to get that sad look off her face. “I was an accountant on Moneylend when I decided I wanted a little more adventure.” He chuckled. “So I put a blaster to the head of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and walked off with a few million credits. Been robbing and murdering ever since.”

She giggled, now smiling. “I don’t for one moment believe you were an accountant.”

“Well how’s this for accounting?” Andronikos stood at attention. “In three years, the Sky Princess took more cargo and harassed more Republic ships than half the Imperial fleet.” He smirked at her. “I’m a liar, and a thief, and a murderer. But I’m good.”

“Miss Wenia!” The forgotten protocol droid interrupted. “Miss Wenia, there is a malfunction. The engines seem to not recognize my commands.”

Andronikos stalked over and looked at the console. “You know you got a pretty nice ship.” He fiddled with a few buttons. “Ain’t no Sky Princess, but what is?” Andronikos flicked a switch and the engines started. “I had a ship like this once. No armor to speak of, but you don’t need defense when you can maneuver like that.” He reached across the protocol droid and turned a dial.

“You’re cute when you reminisce.”

He whipped his head around to look at Wenia.

She was suddenly very interested in the paneling on the wall.

“Well don’t expect me to get all nostalgic. That ship’s space junk now.” Andronikos saw her bite her lip. “But it was fun while it lasted.” He turned back to the console. “Nothing like playing chicken with a ship twice your size and then firing up his tail when he blinks. The Sky Princess was great, but she couldn’t do that.”

“Would you like to fly the ship? Be the pilot?”

He looked back at Wenia and grinned. “Heh. How do you Sith say it? My Lord, it would be an honor.” Andronikos dipped into bow and winked at her as he straightened. “You just tell me where you want to go.”

Either her sunburn got incredibly worse or she was blushing.

* * *

 

The protocol droid was happy to get out of the pilot’s seat, saying something about not having the correct programming.

Whatever.

They’d be at Alderaan in almost three days. Andronikos plugged the coordinates in, and piloted the ship around for the jump. He pulled the lever and the Fury entered hyperspace, fueling station left far behind them.

Wenia came into the cockpit with a rag and began to dust the navigator’s chair.

“Hey, you got time to chat?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “I didn’t think you were the chatting kind,” she teased.

“Haven’t been aboard too long.” About ten hours, in fact. He’s piloted them to the cheap fueling station a parsec away from Tatooine, got the ship fueled, and now they were on their way to Alderaan. “Like to know who I’m working with. Nothing touchy-feely,” he added, getting up out of the pilot seat. “Just enough to know that you got my back.”

“So you’re not going to get all sensitive on me?”

He glared out the viewport. “Last time I cried I was six years old; my old man shot me in the foot to shut me up.” He guessed she was looking at him with pity or something, that was what all the girls usually did when he told the story. “Besides, I got a reputation to protect.”

“Oh, I know,” she drawled. “Big bad pirate has a nasty temper.”

Huh. Not fazed by that. “You got a temper of your own?”

“No.” Wenia moved onto the gunner’s chair and swiped the rag over the back.

“Alright.” Andronikos leaned against the back of the pilot’s seat and crossed his arms. “But let me get one thing straight. Are you teasing me, or are you actually into me? I’m a pirate, and you’re a Sith.” Not… well, not that she acted like it. He continued on. “I’m happy as the next guy to give a girl what she wants, but I’m not your slave, right?”

Oops. Bad choice of words. She froze.

“I’m free to go anytime?” Andronikos clarified.

“I, um…” Wenia bit her lip. “You’re free to do whatever you want, but I’d… I’d prefer it if you stayed. I quite like you.”

So she had a little crush on him. Cute. “Well, you’re in luck. Can’t think of anywhere I need to go. Talk to you later, alright?” he said, and headed to the bunkroom to get some shut eye.

* * *

 

Wenia was smitten with the pirate.

She sat cross-legged on the floor of the main room, staring at the bread nearly done baking in the oven.

He was strong, he was confident, there was a swagger about him, and under that, he seemed sweet. She shut her eyes and remembered his hands on her leg as he pulled her out of the sand. His kiss in the cantina.

Smitten indeed.

But what did a girl do when she liked a man?

Wenia could almost hear Vanyke’s laugh, followed with ‘ _you flirt the pants off him, sister dear, and if you like what he’s got to offer, then you take it_.’

That just didn’t sound… romantic.

“Hey, listen to this.” Andronikos headed across the main room towards her. He held out a blaster next to her ear. “Y’hear that, Wen? Nothing like it in the galaxy. The hum of an idling blaster, potential energy, right there. It’s like waking up on your birthday wondering what you got. For a few minutes, its anything. The whole galaxy. Just waiting for you to pull the trigger.”

Wenia turned her head so her good ear could listen. “Sort of like the engines, only quieter?”

“Yeah. Something, huh?”

“Just be careful where you point that thing.” Wenia gave him a playful look and opened the oven.

He stepped to the side as she pulled out the bread. “I haven’t shot you yet, have I?” He held out his arms defensively, smirking. “Actually, I was wondering… These blasters are nice, but a pirate’s only as good as his equipment. We don’t got fancy force powers like you Sith.”

Her sister’s medic had left some things behind for her… “I think I have a spare set on board if that’s what you’re asking for.” She led him into the med-bay and searched through the cupboards. “Will these work?”

“They’re great. I’ll pay you back, Wen. Don’t worry.” He left the med-bay. “Thanks!” he called from the bunkroom to her.

Wenia buried her hands in her face and realized she was blushing something awful.

* * *

 

Andronikos finished putting his clothes away.

It was pathetic to not even fill one drawer with his things.

He turned to the trunk and went pawing through it, looking for something in particular Wenia might like. He owed her for the blasters, and well… he’d admit to himself he’d been thinking of giving it to her before the blasters, too.

Damn Sith was in his mind.

It was that fucking sweet personality of hers.

Here it was. He held the sword behind his back and went to find her.

Wenia was in the conference room, polishing the table. “Hey, I got a surprise for you. Won it a few years ago in a fight against an Anomid pirate who called himself ‘The Fear’. Kind of crazy, but a great pilot, great fighter.” He walked around the table to stand next to her, sword still behind his back.

She was smiling at him, her sunburn fading to a spatter of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Adorable.

What was he doing, thinking that she was adorable?

He pulled the sword out from behind his back. “Blade’s just ornamental, but he sure liked to wave it around. Worth a lot of credits from what I hear.”

Wenia inspected the blade. Did she like it? She was still smiling, but Andronikos wondered if it was faked.

“Haven’t you ever heard of getting a girl flowers?” She teased.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” he joked back. “But the last florist we passed was closed and besides, they wilt real fast in space.” Time to really tease her back. “You know, if you don’t take this blade, you might hurt my feelings.”

That got her to laugh. “I don’t believe that for one moment.” Wenia reached for the handle, but Andronikos pulled it away, resting the flat side of the sword against his shoulder.

“You sure?” He raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I like you.” _Maybe I like you?_ What was he, fifteen and a virgin? Stars and moons, that sounded pathetic.

She blushed and bounced slightly on her feet. “Maybe I like you too.”

Wow. Who would’ve guessed with all the blushing? But there was something nice about hearing her say it. It was… comforting.

Huh.

“Well, then maybe we might just work out after all.” He winked and left the sword for her on the table.

* * *

 

She found Andornikos in the cockpit. “Something wrong? We can’t be there already.”

“Y’know, I think I heard the ship’s engine making a strange noise earlier. Mind if I check it out?” Andronikos threw the lever, and the ship returned to sub-light speed, coasting silently through space.

“Do you think it’s something serious?” Wenia bit her lip, worried. Would Zash punish her for breaking the Fury? Or was it common for ships to make weird noises?

“I’m no expert.” Andronikos swung out of the pilot’s chair. “Lived on ships most of my whole life,” he said as he rolled up his sleeves. “You don’t do that without picking something up.”

She followed him to the engine room.

_Clank._

Something wasn’t right.

“A buddy of mine back before the war taught me most of what I know. Carl Norn.” Andronikos stepped behind the console and opened up a hatch. “Best technician I knew. Worst card player. Could never see when the deck was stacked against him, and it always was.”

“Was this one of your pirate friends?”

“Nah.” Andronikos squinted into the interior of the pipe. “My old man ran a shop on one of those planets people only visit if they break down or they’re running from something. Carl stumbled in on a tin can held together by sheer willpower and the skills of the best mechanic in the galaxy. Made me first mate after the war.” He pulled out a gray rock out and frowned at it. “On a ship called The Blood-Shot Rancor. I learned a lot before he gambled the ship away.” Andronikos tossed the rock into the corner near the door and seemed surprised to see Wenia still there, listening. “But you’re sick of hearing me jabber, huh?” He hoisted himself up into the mess of pipes and cables.

Wenia took it as a sign to let him work in peace.

* * *

Andronikos slid himself out of the engine and deposited the pile of space rock pebbles into the bucket he’d found in the cargo hold.

He wiped the sweat on his face with his sleeve, and smiled when he caught sight of doorway.

Someone, and he’s bet everything it was Wenia, had left a small plate of cookies for him.

He bit into one and sighed. Damn, were they good. He helped himself to another and eyed the engine. The space rock wasn’t going anywhere, and he really didn’t feel like crawling up into the engine to get the big one out.

No, he felt like finding Wenia and kissing her, he wanted to know if her lips were as soft as they looked, if she was as sweet as he though she was, he wanted to make her giggle and touch her and-

Blast.

It’d been a while since he’d been with anyone, between the mutiny and prison and his hunt for Wilkes.

And well… he did like her a whole lot.

Maybe she liked him that much too?

Andronikos went to place the empty plate in the sink and found her putting dishes away. “You busy?”

She shook her head, blonde curl escaping her bun. “Not really.”

“Good. I got something in mind.”

“Really? What?”

“Well…” Andronikos gave her what he considered to be his charming smile. “I like you… you like me… what say we find a quiet spot on this ship?” She’d stepped closer and wiped at a smudge of engine grease on his forehead, fingers straying to trace his tattoo. He rested his hands on her waist, running his thumbs over her dress.

“And do what, exactly?” she inquired, smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her, hands holding her close, her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in, lips were soft and gentle.

Andronikos pulled away. “We could do stuff like that.”

“You.. you mean…” Wenia blinked. “I’ve never, um, well, I’ve never done _that_ before.”

“If you don’t wanna, we don’t gotta.”

“I do.” She pulled him back for another kiss, hands cupping his jaw, her body pressed against his. Andronikos let his hands explore a bit, fingers tracing the curve of her waist, her back, the arch of her neck. Her breath fluttered when he played with her belt.

“Maybe we should take this to your room.”

She took his hand and pulled him into the privacy of her quarters.

* * *

 

“Nikky!” she giggled, and fell back on the bed next to him. “That tickles.”

“Yeah, I noticed you liked that.” He leaned over her and kissed her.

She playfully pushed him off and sat back up. He tugged on one of her curls.

“Hey,” Wenia batted his hand away, grinning.

He slid out of bed and pulled on his underwear. “Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?”

She didn’t respond.

Andronikos turned around.

Wenia looked dumbfounded. Slowly a smile appeared like the sun rising at dawn, lighting up her face. She pulled her hair over her burned shoulder, her gaze full of affection and hope and she was looking at him like he was a good man, like he was an honest man; no fear or disgust or judgement for him, only compassion.

“You might’ve mentioned it,” she said softly.

He realized he’d been staring at her with his mouth open and his own little smile in response. “Well, I’m just going to have to keep saying it.”

* * *

 

There.

That had to be the last of the space rock.

And dust.

Andronikos groaned and stretched. He left the buckets of rock in the engine room and went to the cockpit. He plugged in Alderaan’s coordinates and threw the lever, the Fury entering hyperspace. Hey’d be at the planet in about twelve hours from his estimate.

It’d taken almost all day to get the rock out.

He looked down at his hands. Grease stained his fingers black, and he was covered in dust.

Andronikos turned the ship to autopilot and went to take a shower.

He was exhausted.

Shower, then sleep.

He passed Wenia on the way to the bunkroom. “Hey,” he drawled, and winked at her.

She didn’t respond, looking miserably at her datapad.

Maybe she got bad news or something.

He debated if he should see what was wrong, but the dust on his arms was making him itch. Shower. He needed to get the crap off him.


End file.
